


More Than Admiration

by twofaced_tRader



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Secret Crush, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofaced_tRader/pseuds/twofaced_tRader
Summary: Kotori has always admired the student council president for her stunning looks, charming personality and overall, her ability to do everything well. What she doesn't know, is Eli's feelings.





	More Than Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there everyone, this is probably trash tbh no where near the quality of the smut that has been uploaded recently. oh and this one ain't gonna be futa.

It had been quite a while since that time, but Kotori remembered it well, a vivid image burnt into her mind, the girl she had idolized throughout her high school career, even as of now. 

She remembered the feel of the fresh spring breeze dancing around the hallway every time she walked by an open window. It lifted her hair and tickled around her neck, unexpectedly, the breeze had blown up her skirt too, she had tried keep her skirt from flapping up with one hand until the gust was gone. Unfortunately, the thick reference books she was carrying was far too heavy for her other hand, she dropped them, and one by one, they all ended up onto the floor. She had knelt down to pick up the books, her knees touched the dusty floor but before she could pick up the first book, it had already been lifted up.

Kotori had looked up in wonder to whom it was, her eyes met with calming blue eyes which gleamed with kindness, this wonderful blond haired girl gave out a warm and assuring smile to the ash haired girl, the strengthening breeze brought pink petals flying inside before it calmed again.

“Would you like some help?” This girl had said with a smooth and relaxing voice, she spoke with a very soft accent, an accent that, at the time, Kotori didn’t recognise. The girl began to pick up the remaining books, and placed them all in a neat stack. She handed them to Kotori whose head was in a daze, mesmerized by this girl’s attractive features. She had beautiful and long flowing golden hair, tied with a white hair tie even whiter than her fair skin, she had icy blue eyes which were quite the appealing contrast of her personality. She wore a soft and admirable smile and had mature charm to her. She was tall and had a nice slim figure, the athletic type...No, the good at everything type. Kotori had always admired girls like her, elegant and marvelously good looking, she was probably top of her class and had many friends, the perfect angel.

She was wearing a red ribbon, meaning that she was Kotori’s senior. She had felt the touch of her delicate and slender fingers hand the books over to her, a wonderful feeling that brought joy to Kotori every time she thought about it. 

“That’s all of them, make sure you don’t drop them next time.” The senior conveyed, before she turned around and walked off deeper into the hallway. 

This was the very first time that Kotori had encountered Eli, it made her heart waver every time she thought about it. The student council president was very popular in school, this year during Valentine’s Day, she received countless boxes of chocolates from each one of her countless admirers, excluding the ones from µ's. It was quite the miracle that Kotori had thought had happened when Eli decided to join µ's.

Not only was the president so good at everything, her singing voice gave Kotori a calming sensation that reminded her of the sea’s waves rolling over the beach, the quiet ‘swish’ of the water soothed her senses, and this was what Eli’s singing voice sounded like. Her dancing was unsurprisingly, just as good, her precise and flowing movements each conducted with feeling and emotion, behind every move was Eli’s passion and ambition. For Kotori, she only grew more admired to this upperclassman of her’s.

After endless hours of hard work and sweat, µ's had pulled off one of their greatest lives ever, the audience wouldn’t stop their cheers, their live had become the trending topic of all idol blogs. To celebrate their success, Eli had suggested throwing a party at her house, everyone had happily agreed.

 

This all lead up to the present where Kotori sat on Eli’s sofa drinking some warm tea. She sat in between Nozomi and Maki who were spectating the card game between Nico and Umi. Umi was fueling her concentration into making sure that Nico wouldn’t pick her good card. Nozomi laughed when Umi’s face scrunched up in horror when Nico’s hand hovered over her ace of hearts. Nico looked innocently at Umi giving the latter a ray of hope that Nico was possibly going to choose her joker card. Nico snickered in which Maki shot her a dirty look. “Nico-chan, god just pick the card.” Maki mentioned in a monotone. Kotori continued to sip her tea while Nico pretended to not notice Umi’s obvious reactions to each card. With an innocent seeming smile, Nico tapped a finger on her chin. “I wonder which one it is.”

Umi had on her mega concentrated face, this time she swore she would win and she finally beat someone at this silly game. A sweat droplet trickled down her temple before Nico whisked away her ace of hearts, prompting Umi to drop her jaw in disbelief. Nico giggled, “Yay! I got the right one!”

Umi gawked in utter despair and frustration while both Nozomi and Maki laughed. Kotori stood up trying to excuse herself, Maki tilted her legs to let Kotori through. She examined the living room for a brief second, glancing around more traditional european furniture which decorated the room. Some of which looked quite old and perhaps were highly valued antiques, such as the tall grandfather clock with intricate patterns inscribed upon the wood. It wasn’t your average simple japanese house for sure.

“Kotori-chan, would ya like ta’ play a round?” Nozomi asked with a cheeky smile. Kotori shook her head and in return, Nozomi nodded. “Hehe~ this time I’ll go against Maki-chan!” Nico beamed behind her which Maki replied with a ‘Uehhhhhh?’.

Kotori opened the glass door which led outside to Eli’s backyard, today was a lovely sunny day, Rin was certainly enjoying it to the fullest while she easily chased Honoka in the grass. Kotori sat herself down next to Hanayo, who looked as if she was enjoying the view and the blissful weather. Kotori felt at peace with sun shining its warming and confiding rays onto her.

“Oh hello, Kotori-chan. Is there something you’d like?” Hanayo asked in her usual perky tone. “Well not really, I just wanted to come out here and enjoy the weather I guess,” Kotori initially replied, she thought for a little bit before resuming, “Actually, do you know where Eli-chan is?”

Hanayo pondered a bit, nibbling on an onigiri she had just unwrapped. ‘She was just here before...Ah there she is.” Hanayo pointed to the blondie who was laying out plates and cutlery on the wooden table in her garden. Today she was wearing a sexy black skirt with matching black pantyhose, a cute white tee and a cool military green jacket, she also wore chic brown suede boots with little studs on them. Eli really coordinated her outfits well, each and every outfit of hers was always different, even by small measure.

She looked back over toward Kotori and Hanayo’s direction, “Girls, could you help get the food onto the table? Oh yes, and tell everyone that we’ll be eating shortly.” Eli called out excitedly, both Kotori and Hanayo got up from their places in the grass and went back inside to fetch the dishes. 

Meanwhile, Rin had caught Honoka for 1000th time, or something along those lines.

 

Eli had cooked up a storm with the help of everyone from µ's, they made the usual home food dishes but as Eli’s special treat she made a scrumptious borscht using her family’s recipe. The smell of it alone was enough to enrapture Kotori’s in a hungry trance. Absolutely delicious! Kotori had also made one of her favourites; cheesecake as a dessert, as much as she loved her own cheesecake, Eli’s borscht was a runner for the prize. Throughout the dinner, everyone had showered compliments upon each other, with the exception of a certain individual who had forgotten to even bring anything.

Once they were finished eating dinner, there wasn’t really much to do since they all eventually had to part ways and head home. The first years left first, bidding everyone their farewell and to see each other the next school day. Nico eventually left so that she could take care of her siblings. It was almost 9 that the remaining four decided to go home, Umi had scolded Honoka for distracting with her endless card games and endless losses, she wasn’t exactly the happiest person at the end of that.

Regardless, everyone thanked Eli for her generosity, Kotori was feeling pretty tired herself, as much as she had admired Eli and her grandiose house, her comfortable home was just about what she needed. She put on her boots and waved to Eli, going along the rest of the group.

While they walked along the dark streets, Kotori shuffled through her bag to fish out her phone, but after thoroughly looking inside, her phone was not rightfully there. Nozomi noticed Kotori’s blatant panic, she asked knowingly; “Hm? Did you forget something Kotori-chan?” She smiled queerly, did she know where Kotori’s phone was? Honoka and Umi who were walking a little faster had stopped to see what was going on. 

“I think I left my phone at Eli-chan’s place, you guys go on without me.” Kotori squeaked hurriedly with a half panicking tone, she immediately turned around and fast walked toward Eli’s house. Behind Kotori, she could hear Honoka yell a goodbye, followed by Umi telling her off by being too loud at that time of night. 

A full 3 seconds after, Nozomi had sneaked in a little sly comment. “Have fun!” She had exclaimed, Kotori wondered what Nozomi had meant by that, but continued en route back to Eli’s house.

 

“So you’re going to stay at your friend’s house tonight?”

Eli paused to hear Alissa’s response.

“Sure, that's fine by me. Stay safe now. See you tomorrow.” 

Eli ended the call with a quick tap on her phone, there was quite a lot of cleaning to do in the kitchen, but everyone had helped out a bit before leaving so that made Eli’s job a little less grueling. She slipped on the washing gloves and started to scrub a plate, making sure to clean it thoroughly, eliminating all the grit and grime.

After washing 3 plates, Eli yawned out of boredom, chores weren’t fun for anybody, but after a big party like that, Eli liked to think that this was a good way to balance her day.

The doorbell rang, and Eli put down everything before rushing to answer the door.

 

Kotori smiled anxiously, Eli had come to answer the door and now it was just the two of them. Kotori had almost forgotten what she was here for, her phone.

She looked up shyly at her tall upperclassman, and hesitated slightly before she managed to speak up. “H-Hi Eli-chan,” Kotori squeaked nervously. She could feel the blood gush to her face and her cheeks redden. 

“Why hello Kotori, can I help you with something?” Eli responded coolly, she was surprised to see Kotori again. Kotori shuffled anxiously thinking how silly she was to forget her phone at Eli’s place. “Well I came because I think I left my phone here.” Kotori mumbled with a nervous laugh at the end.

“Really? Come in Kotori, I’ll help you find it.” Eli opened the door completely to allow Kotori to come in, she waved her hand towards her signalling for Kotori to enter. As Kotori reentered the house, she couldn’t help but feel fidgety by being here alone with the senpai she had always admired. Eli shut the door closed behind her and smiled, Kotori began to look around the living room while Eli looked elsewhere.

Around a minute later, Kotori could hear Eli’s distant voice in the kitchen. “Ah, Kotori, I’ve found it!” Eli claimed. Kotori headed towards the kitchen to retrieve her phone, but unfortunately and awkwardly bumped into Eli while turning into the doorway, the two both backed away. Eli scratched the back of her head and Kotori blushed before taking her phone back from Eli’s hand. She dropped her phone into her bag and glanced at Eli who was also starting to blush.

This embarrassing encounter had made the mood between them rather awkward and silent. Kotori stepped backwards and turned to the direction of the door. “Well um Eli-chan, thank you for uh finding my phone. I’ll be going now.” Kotori spoke through her awkwardness. Kotori took one step before she felt a hand grasp hers, she looked back to the girl who held her back. The tension in the air couldn't possibly get any worse, and just as Kotori had been, Eli’s face blushed too.

Kotori’s heart beat faster when she remembered the feeling of Eli’s soft hands. She felt extremely happy but wondered for what reason had she grabbed her hand. Kotori tried to see into Eli’s eyes but her eyes deterred from Kotori’s. “Wait. Please don’t leave Kotori.” Eli cried softly, her voice sounded needy and Kotori immediately blushed even harder. This surely couldn’t be what she was thinking it was. For such a long time, she had admired Eli from a distance, she was used to it, she was familiar with thinking that so many other girls admired her just as she did, that Eli was a crowd pleaser who was loved by many. Yet Kotori didn’t consider this to ever be a possibility.

“Kotori, I have something to confess.” Eli started sheepishly.

Kotori gulped nervously, she wasn’t mentally prepared for this! Neither she nor her heart could have anticipated this, her heart drummed outrageously fast, she almost choked while silently hyperventilating. Her mind was slowly seeping out of her head, her brain felt as if it had imploded. Eli’s mouth opened to continue.

“I love you Kotori.”

She said it. If Kotori’s heart wasn’t already a massive bump in her chest breaking out, it was now. The bits of her brain that had imploded had in turn exploded themselves. But Eli wasn’t quite finished.

Eli pushed Kotori against the wall, putting her right hand beside Kotori’s head, she gently caressed Kotori’s cheek with the other. She looked down lovingly into to Kotori, it was as if she had suddenly regained her coolness. Kotori who was shocked by Eli’s confession was speechless.

“I’ve always had my eye on you. Ever since we met on the first day of school 2 years ago.” Eli whispered into Kotori’s ear. 

Like the wind from that day, Eli’s breath tickled her ear and her neck, she felt content that Eli also remembered that day. Eli’s face inched closer to Kotori’s but briefly stopped. 

“And I always see you looking over at my direction, I’m sure that you have feelings for me too...right?” Eli giggled playfully, Kotori’s face was flushed completely with rose red, so Eli had noticed her looking at her!

Eli’s needy lips touched Kotori before she could think of anything else, Kotori could taste Eli’s strawberry lip gloss. They stopped to gaze lovingly into each other’s eyes, Kotori pulled Eli’s collar down toward her and reunited their lips once again. This time Kotori’s tongue poked at the crack of Eli’s lips. Eli accepted and the both of them fueled their deep kiss with passion and love, their tongues tumbled in sync over and under each other. Their bodies were pressed up against each other closely and intimately.

They made out roughly and their feelings for each other were made quite clear. Kotori slightly bit the bottom of Eli’s lips causing her to moan slightly. Eli lifted up Kotori still aggressively pecking at Kotori’s lips, Kotori in turn wrapped her legs around Eli’s hips as Eli navigated her way up the stairs and onto her bed. She plopped Kotori onto her bed out of breath.

She crawled onto the bed above Kotori, Kotori cupped her hands on Eli’s cheeks start kssing her again. Eli who was trying to slide off her shirt leaned on Kotori, their breats smashed into each other giving both of them a little shiver as they embraced each other.

Eli hastily took of her shirt and assisted Kotori as well, they also took off their skirts leaving the both of them in the lingerie. Eli wore a strapless navy blue bra with matching panties to complete it. Kotori felt herself get hotter and hotter down there. Eli was so damn sexy. Kotori had then realised that today she was wearing a frilly white bra and some cute purple panties, she had felt lazy today and wasn’t bothered to match. She was rather embarrassed not only from that, but from all her skin exposure and Eli’s prying eyes.

Eli chuckled giving her a cuddle. “Don’t be shy now, I’ll make you feel good.”

Eli lifted Kotori up onto her lap to make it easier for her to unhook Kotori’s bra, which revealed her ample boobs and perky nipples, aroused as hell. Eli groped one breast with her hand and flicked her nipple. Kotori bit her lip trying to hide her moan, Eli kissed Kotori’s other nipple and sucked on it while squeezing and pinching the other one. Kotori’s back naturally arched back. She muffled an especially loud whines with her arm. Eli gazed up stopped teasing her nipples, “Please don’t hold back, I’d like to hear you.” Eli said persuasively, Kotori nodded still embarrassed.

Eli continued to play with Kotori’s body, gently running a finger down and around, caressing her bare skin,with every slight movement, Kotori felt jolts of pleasure bounce around her body. “Lie on your back.” Eli half asked and half commanded, this sense of authority from the school council president turned on Kotori even more.

She lay back onto the bed, Eli dragged her soiled panties down her thighs and tossed it over onto the messy pile of their clothes. Her finger slid around the rim of Kotori’s entrance, Kotori trembled in arousal. 

“What are you going to do?” Kotori asked eagerly, as much as she wanted Eli to not be only one not receiving pleasure, she could no longer hold back how much she wanted Eli inside her. Instead of answering, Eli simply slid her finger into Kotori, who winced at the sudden pleasure. 

“You’re very wet down there.” Eli had commented, Kotori’s pussy tightened around her finger at her comment. Eli began to push her fingers in and out at a slow but gaining pace, she inserted another finger when Kotori started to buck her hips towards them. 

Kotori placed one arm on Eli’s shoulder, while the blankets scrunched under her other hand, in response to Eli thrusting her fingers, she would give out a few ‘ah’s and ‘mmm’s.

Eli dipped her head down to place kisses and marks along Kotori’s shoulder, as well as pinching and twisting Kotori’s clit pushed Kotori close to the max. Kotori’s cries and moans were a major turn on for Eli, she could feel her panties getting soggy.

“Mmm-please do it harder Eli-chan.” Kotori breathed in between moans, Eli willingly complied and insert a third finger, she thrusted her fingers deep inside almost right to the edge of Kotori’s entrance. After being satisfied with making faint red marks all over Kotori’s delicate skin, Eli deep kissed Kotori, her tongue virtually attacked Kotori’s.

Moving in sync with Eli’s thrusts, it all got faster and faster, Kotori finally felt her orgasm envelop her in a crazy amazing pleasure, her back arched as moaned particularly loud. 

Eli licked Kotori’s secretions off her hands, savoring it’s unique taste and smell. Kotori had collapsed onto her bed, mostly unable to move from the intense pleasure she experienced. Eli placed the covers onto Kotori and got in under the sheets, she spooned Kotori and hugged her tightly.

“Kotori, I love you...and your hair smells great.” Eli whispered almost jokingly, she kissed Kotori on the cheek, she was falling asleep. 

Eli felt slightly disappointed that she couldn’t get off herself, but was pretty happy with what she had already seen.

Her phone which was sat on the bedside counter lit up, it was a message from Nozomi on the µ's group chat.

_“@Elichi @Kotori Did you two have some fun?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all have been having a better day than I have at least.
> 
> this is basically my first time writing smut I hope it was alright, and I love this rarepair okay. also there was a few blips of humor in there which I threw in because humor is funny so laugh.
> 
> thanks for reading.


End file.
